Pope's Decisions and Consequences
by Gold Saint Mu
Summary: Lost Canvas. Because of a prophecy, Pope Sage and Hakurei decide to seal off Defteros' face and cosmos. Shion is chosen as the next Pope, which drives Aspros to try to assassinate the Pope.


_Disclaimer: Original content by Masami Kurumada and Shiori Teshirogi._

_

* * *

_

**Pope's Decisions and Consequences**

The younger was born under a chaotic star, but that was no reason to condemn him for crimes he had not yet committed. Even without formal training, the Gemini twins possessed powerful cosmoses that were becoming stronger as they grew older. The Gemini twins. Sage laughed inwardly at himself. Training hadn't even begun and already he was calling Aspros Gemini. But there could only be one Gemini Saint just as there could only be one Cancer Saint.

Hakurei and Sage were identical twins and either could have been the Cancer Saint, but Hakurei had insisted Sage take the role of the Gold Saint and instead chose to be the Silver Saint Altar. It would be ideal if Defteros could do something similar, but the stars did not allow for it, and humans could not change the heavens. Aspros and Defteros were not interchangeable, and it was clear that Aspros was slated to be the Gold Saint Gemini and that Defteros would seek to usurp his older brother's place.

"Very well," Sage said aloud at last. "We'll do it your way, Brother. Defteros' face and cosmos will be sealed, and I will forbid him from seeing the training of any Saints—Bronze, Silver or Gold."

Hakurei nodded. "I don't like it any more than you, but if it's true that he will try to kill you and take his brother's place, then we must take precautionary measures."

"Unless this is a self-fulfilling prophecy and our actions drive him to it."

"Regardless of the reason for his actions, if he's unable to refine his cosmos, then he will not be able to succeed in his treachery."

"I miss being a simple Saint," Sage said and turned from the stars to look at his older twin. "I miss the days when I didn't have to make such difficult decisions and condemn a man—a boy—to such a cruel fate." They had never expected to be candidates for Pope, but then, they had never expected to be the only two survivors of the last Holy War. Of course, it made sense for the Gold Saint to become the next leader of Sanctuary.

Hakurei's frown deepened. "I'm sorry, Grand Pope."

* * *

"So good of you to visit me again, Brother," Sage said.

"This is not a 'visit.' I'm here on business." Hakurei said.

"Oh, excuse me, then. Let me fetch my Pope's helmet."

"Stop that," Hakurei said irritably. "I don't have patience for your games. I'm here about Shion. You have plenty of Saints in training, and yet you want to take my student, the only true armorer I have found. You even promised to make him a Gold Saint, and that's not your decision to make."

"No, I didn't make that decision; the Aries cloth did. It has chosen him, Brother, and it has been very obvious about its decision. The ram follows him and stays as he works on repairing cloths. I'm surprised it didn't follow him home to Jamir!"

Hakurei's forehead furrowed. "It's not the first time, I admit." He slid his hands into the sleeves of his robes. "A long time ago, when he was an apprentice, there were other cloths that moved for him. Damaged ones, no less. They shouldn't have had the strength to do so, but they found the strength in order to stop him from being taken and corrupted by a Specter."

Sage looked at his brother with surprise. "You never told me about this."

"There was no reason to once the incident passed. The Specter knew about Shion's natural talent."

"His ability to repair cloths?"

"No, his ability to bond with cloths, to see and hear their stories and to speak to them—even the dead ones."

Sage was taken aback. "Even you don't do that!"

"Indeed. Yet Shion is able to see our entire lives. The clothes withhold nothing from him."

Sage's mind immediately went to some of the more awkward, personal moments in his life. He wasn't certain how much Hakurei was exaggerating, but perhaps it would be a good idea to keep the Cancer cloth away from the young man. After all, the cloth was a part of him and knew what he did even when he wasn't wearing it.

"Shion is in the Aries temple. Go and tell me if the cloth is simply adoring him or if it has chosen him to be the next Aries Saint."

* * *

Hakurei had stressed the need to leave Shion to work in private and uninterrupted supposedly because any interruption might cause him to make a mistake and damage the cloths. In truth, it was because Shion still had strange orgies with the cloths. Hakurei could hardly complain. None of his past students had been able to fix the more severe injuries of cloths much less bring cloths back from the dead. If it required getting off on images of the past, then so be it. It was a small price to pay, especially since the cloths welcomed—no, desired that he knew their secrets.

Thus it was no surprise to find Shion in absolute ecstasy in the chamber in the Aries temple that had been made into his smithy. He was supposed to be working in the normal smithy. Sage has gone too far in allowing Shion to work here, Hakurei thought. In Jamir and in the normal smithy, the broken cloths were neatly lined up to be repaired. Here, the cloths formed a circle around Shion and each tried to get his attention the way children might. By chance, Hakurei came upon Shion when he was stroking the ram.

Hakurei couldn't hear the armors but could hear the echoes of his old comrades' voices when the cloths spoke to Shion. He was surprised to hear the old Aries Saint telling Shion about those last days of the Holy War and the knowledge of his impending death that had driven him to express his love for the Libra Saint. It was just plain wrong. He could only imagine what visions Shion was seeing and was relieved to see that his student didn't actually have a hard on. Hakurei was always worried that someday the visions would become full on porn.

"Shion!" Shion started and blushed bright red. Ok, so maybe it was soft-core porn.

"Master Hakurei! I didn't expect to see you here."

"Clearly," Hakurei said dryly. "But I'm not about to let Sage steal my student without a fight. You ungrateful brat. You came back to Jamir, packed, and left without so much as a goodbye." Hakurei held up the note that he'd left behind. "This was pathetic, a coward's way out. You should have at least spoken to me before leaving."

"I don't expect you to understand," Shion said stubbornly. "I've trained as a warrior but never expected to be a Saint even though I've been surrounded by the cloths for years. You told me my place was in Jamir, that I was needed there and that my fight was just as important as those of the Saints." Shion's eyes narrowed. "I should have known better than to trust you!"

"Calm down!" Hakurei took a seat nearby. "I meant what I said, and I hold to it now. If you're killed in battle, the Saints of Athena will lose one of their most important assets. Who will take your place? Me? I'm an old man already. I won't always be around to fix the cloths that are beyond the skills of the other armorers. The armors are the key to the Saints, and if they are not repaired, then there cannot be new Saints to take the place of those who are lost."

It wasn't usually Hakurei's style, but buffing Shion's ego did help. It made him feel special, and in truth, he was. No one else could replace him. No one else could bring cloths back to life. The blood of a Saint was necessary to do it, but there needed to be a smith to make the repairs once the blood was acquired or the cloths would slowly die again. It was like stitching a wound closed.

"Aries is different," Shion said at last. "He asked me to stay and help him guard this temple. I can feel my cosmos burn like it never has before when I'm with him. He fills a void in my life, the void that could not be filled by repairing other cloths or even seeing their histories."

The Specter had told Shion that the histories of the dead Saints were no longer enough for him. It was true, but Hakurei had managed to curb his obsession with compassion. He could superficially know the histories of many or more deeply learn the past of the few. However, it was becoming increasingly difficult to restrain Shion's restlessness. It was true he needed something more. Even Hakurei could sense it though he loathed to admit it.

"There is no Aries Saint," Hakurei said.

"You've trained me to use my cosmos. That's enough."

"Don't think so highly of yourself," Hakurei scolded him. "You have the power of a Silver Saint, not a Gold."

"You were 'only' a Silver Saint, Master." Of course, Shion knew from the Altar cloth that Hakurei could have been the Gold Saint Cancer if he so chose.

"I mean to say there is no one to teach you the techniques of the Aries cloth. The others at least had students who could go on and inherit the Gold cloth. Sisyphus learned from the old Sagittarius, Aspros from the old Gemini Saint. They did not fight in the previous Holy War and are too old to fight in the coming one, but they know the techniques and can pass them down. For Aries, both teacher and student perished."

"I know," Shion said. "You know I know. So should the future Aries be restricted to the techniques of a Silver Saint?"

"What choice do we have?" Hakurei said irritably. "It's not our wish but the special techniques of a Gold Saint cannot be learned from description alone. Regardless of the records we have of the Aries attacks, we can only hope for weaker imitations of the Ram's full power."

"No, you're wrong, Master. You always underestimate me, and you underestimate the cloths as well. The Aries Saint wishes to teach me what others cannot learn. And the cloth intends to teach me the lost defensive technique of Aries that has not been used since mythological times. I can learn through it!" Shion shouted.

"Defensive technique?" It's true that neither Hakurei nor any of the previous Saints had heard of a defensive technique. The best defense was a good offense. Of course, they believed that because they didn't know of any defensive techniques for any of the armors. Even the Demon Roses of Pisces that protected the way to the Pope's chambers attacked with their scents.

"Crystal Wall," Shion said. "The ultimate Aries defensive technique. It is an impenetrable wall that is meant to keep enemies from even entering the temples of Sanctuary. I don't intend to stop repairing cloths." Shion gestured around at the eager cloths awaiting his touch then rested a hand on the Aries cloth. "But I can no longer remain passive when I know the Holy War is approaching and the Aries temple is unprotected."

Hakurei could sense the same sentiments from the Aries Saint. Indeed, he could faintly hear the voices of all the previous Aries Saints. How could he deny them?

"It's just as well I finally get rid of you," Hakurei said and waved a hand dismissively. "I'll be able to enjoy some peace and quiet."

Shion smiled. "Thank you, Master."

* * *

Sage watched the newest Gold Saint. Only the Leo cloth remained unclaimed, but he already knew Regulus would inherit that cloth. His talent was undeniable, and it was appropriate since his father was the previous Leo Saint.

The Aries cloth had indeed claimed Shion, and it was obvious now that Shion's training had begun. His cosmos and skills were already well-developed from studying with Hakurei, but the Stardust Revolution was a technique that had remained unseen for over two hundred years. He trained with the other Gold Saints but learned from the old Aries Saint.

And when he wasn't fighting, when he was instead caring for the cloths, Sage saw the depth of Shion's empathy and a wisdom beyond his age that was undoubtedly acquired from listening to the tales of the dead.

* * *

Shion had returned from his mission abroad, and Dohko had returned the month before. These days, it was rare for all 12 Gold Saints to gather. At last one or two were always on special assignment, searching for signs of Hades since the Specters were already making their appearances or recruiting new Saints.

"All the Gold Saints are assembled now. The Grand Pope will undoubtedly announce his successor," Aspros said to Sisyphus as they walked up the many steps of Sanctuary.

"As if there's any question of who he will choose," Sisyphus said with a friendly laugh. "Who did the Pope send to find the Goddess Athena?"

"He sent you because you're dispensable," Aspros joked. "You could have spend fifty years abroad and we'd still be fine without you."

"I'm the better role model for the young Saints," Sisyphus insisted. "Just look at how young Regulus has developed under my guidance."

"Hah! Even without you he would be as he is now. His talent can't be denied." Aspros suddenly fell quiet, and Sisyphus, sensing the change in his friend, didn't reply. "I want to be the Grand Pope," Aspros said at last.

"You will be," Sisyphus said seriously. "I'm only suited to be a military leader. You have the foresight and empathy to be the Pope. I admire you, Aspros, and always have. He'll choose you. I know he will."

Aspros smiled. "Thank you, Sisyphus. Your words hearten me. But you underestimate yourself. You say you're only a commander of the army, but the other skills—reading the stars and upholding justice throughout the lands—can be learned. If he chooses you instead, I will have no regrets."

* * *

Shion's footfalls resonated in the hall leading to the throne room. The doors were too heavy for any normal person to open and close. A powerful cosmos was required, and that meant only the Pope and the Gold Saints could comfortably come and go. Shion went down on one knee upon entering.

"Please excuse my tardiness. I had to return to Jamir to take care of some Specters," Shion said. The Pope nodded and Shion took his place beside Gemini Aspros.

"With you here, all 12 Gold Saints are reunited in Sanctuary," the Pope said. "The rebirth of the King of the Underworld is drawing near. A new Holy War is about to begin. Henceforth, you Gold Saints must remain here to protect Sanctuary and Athena."

The Saints readily swore to do their holy duty.

"At this time, it is necessary for me to select my successor. Shion, step forward," the Pope commanded. The shock in the room was palpable. Surely not! Shion did as he was told and knelt before the Pope. "Although you have not been a Gold Saint for long and are inexperienced in many things, I have chosen you to be the next Grand Pope of Sanctuary."

Shion lowered his head even farther. "I am unworthy, Grand Pope, and cannot bear such responsibility. I beg you to reconsider." Shion thought he felt a very brief but strong flash of resentment from Gemini Aspros that made the hairs on his neck stand on end.

"I have considered this for a long time, and my decision is final," the Pope said. "Normally, I would allow you the opportunity to decline an assignment but not in this situation. Fate has chosen you, Aries Shion. Don't worry. I will coach you, and you will grow into the role."

* * *

"I was surprised as well," Sisyphus said as he walked alongside Aspros. "But if it was favoritism, I would think Pope Sage would choose his own student."

"Pope Manigoldo?" Aspros laughed, but it did little to lighten his mood. He had striven all his life to become Pope. "Do you think it's because he's also from Jamir?"

"No, the Pope isn't like that. You know that." Sisyphus clasped Aspros' forearm. "I know you wanted to be the Pope's successor. I meant what I said earlier: you're the best candidate. But perhaps there is untapped potential in Shion and the reason for his choice will become clearer in time."

"You're right." They had by now reached the Sagittarius temple. "I'll see you later," Aspros said to Sisyphus, who nodded in response.

Since I was young, I have worked hard to become the next Pope, Asperos thought. I promised my younger brother that I would become Pope so that I could revoke Sage's command to keep Defteros trapped in a mask. I would stop others from calling him second. I swore to protect him, and now I've failed. How can I tell him? How will I face him?

But there would be no way of hiding it. The Pope had announced his decision in front of all the Gold Saints.

Aspros could tell by the look in Defteros' eyes that he already knew. Probably Aries or Taurus had told him when they passed through the Gemini temple.

"I'm sorry, Aspros," Defteros said.

"No, I'm the one who is sorry, Defteros." Aspros began to weep. "I failed you."

* * *

Outwardly, Aspros seemed ok with Sage's decision, but Defteros saw those moments when Aspros was obviously torn by it. The two faces of Gemini were those of peace and justice but now Aspros seemed two-faced in the more conventional meaning of the word.

One night, Aspros slipped out without a word as he had on previous occasions. This time, Defteros followed him—to Star Hill!

Within the Pope's temple, Aspros fell on his knees and shouted, "Why? Why was I not chosen? What did I do wrong?"

Nothing. You didn't do anything wrong.

"Stop it, Aspros," Defteros said aloud. Apparently his brother had been so engrossed in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed Defteros' arrival. "I know better than anyone how much you have been striving to become the next Pope, but this is not like you. This is Star Hill. Only the Pope is allowed to be here so let's go."

"Not yet. I will not give up, Defteros." Defteros felt that old pang of admiration and gratitude that was always coupled with guilt for holding his brother back. But when Aspros turned, it was not his eyes that met with his brother's.

"I want the whole world to acknowledge me," Aspros said with a wicked smile. Defteros took a step back. This was not Aspros. This was not the brother he'd grown up with, the one who wanted the world to acknowledge them both. "To accomplish that, I must acquire the Pope's power. Look! Everything is here. The history of Sanctuary, the predictions made by watching the stars, and the secret of Athena's blood." Aspros held up a phial of blood. Defteros snatched the phial away from him.

"Have you gone mad, Aspros?" Defteros exclaimed. And then the answer became obvious: yes. His eyes became as red as blood and irises black as night.

"My shadow. Since you have been living as my shadow..." But it was Aspros who was becoming as dark as a shadow, his hair changing from blue to black even as he spoke. He held up a finger and shot Defteros in the forehead, but it didn't hurt in the conventional sense. Instead, there was a strange strain in his mind—an image of death and an impulse to kill.

"Few know of your existence, the one born under the star of chaos. No one will be surprised when they find out you assassinated the Pope." Aspros smiled evilly. "You see, it was already predicted." He holds up a sheet of paper. "That's why I was rejected for the position of Pope and why your face and cosmos were sealed: so you wouldn't be able to kill the Pope. But you will, my second, and then I will be Pope."

* * *

Defteros was already in poor condition when he approached the Pope. There was blood on him and his clothes, which were torn as if he'd been in a fight.

"Well, I never expected someone so full of resentment to visit me," Sage said. "Even though this is our first meeting, I was already aware of your existence."

Sage stood to face his opponent. He was worried. The cosmos from the chaotic star was stronger than he'd expected. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Defteros was supposed to be untrained, his cosmos unrefined.

"You came for my life, did you not, Defteros? The second one," Sage said. Defteros didn't answer. His breathing was heavy, and his eyes were filled with murderous intentions. He attacked without a word. "Just what I'd expected from that man's younger twin. Excellent punch." If not for his psychokinesis, he might not have been able to defend himself against such strength. "It would have been a mortal blow. No one would be able to fathom that this is a punch of someone who had lived in hiding all his life."

Defteros still didn't give up. His cosmos burned hotter and it became increasingly difficult for Sage to hold him back. Just when he was about to call for Asmita's help, Aspros' voice echoed in the throne room.

"Please, wait!" Aspros said. "This man is my brother, who was born under the star of chaos and was hidden away from the world. The fact that he committed such a crime makes me guilty of it as well. It is my duty to punish him."

Defteros' eyes widened. Clearly, he hadn't expected his brother to come. There was a strange tension between them. Perhaps he had already tried to take the Gemini cloth.

Sage spun around. "I do not wish to see this. I too have a twin brother, and it is hard for me to imagine how brothers can spill each other's blood."

"Yes, it is tragic, but my brother must pay for his crime," Aspros said. Sage could hear Defteros' breathing become heavier as his death neared. "Please do not turn around." Defteros' cosmos flashed, but instead of feeling the Gemini cosmos counter, Sage sensed Asmita's arrival. "What?"

Sage looked over his shoulder to see that it was Aspros, not Defteros, who had attacked him. Suddenly, the prophecy regarding Defteros made sense. Defteros' eyes... The desire to kill was not of his own choosing. He had been struck by the Demon Emperor Fist.

* * *

Sage had told Asmita he could deal with Aspros himself, but he was wrong. Although Sage still possessed much of his powers from before, he was not wearing the Cancer cloth, and his psychokinetic abilities could not compensate for the lack of a Gold cloth. Blood ran down Sage's face, and Aspros' hand was locked around his neck. All he needed to do was crush the old Pope's windpipe and it would be over.

Suddenly Defteros appeared. Aspros didn't let go but did loosen his grip.

"Did you take care of Virgo, my Second?" Aspros smiled, a sort of twisted pride in his double. "Then let's finish this. Come and kill the Pope."

If he was to die, Sage would have preferred to die at the hands of Aspros. It was wrong for Defteros to have to have this on his conscience. And Sage was ready to face the God of Death but hadn't expected it to be in this situation.

Defteros' breathing remained heavy and the need to kill had clearly not yet left him. That meant Virgo Asmita must've still been alive. Hopefully.

Sage knew his psychokinesis couldn't stop the punch this time. He was exhausted from fighting Aspros.

Defteros punched at him but his fist swung short and instead followed through to strike Aspros. All of Defteros' cosmos was in that attack, and he managed to break through the Gold cloth. Aspros' heart bled.

"I am so sorry, Defteros," Sage said.

"There is nothing to be sorry about." Defteros picked up his twin's body. "My heart is rid of the suffering that was eating away at it."

Sage knew it wasn't true despite Defteros' words. Before that moment, the Gemini twins had been close, like one person in two bodies. Sage couldn't help but to remember holding Hakurei in like manner, only his elder twin had been hurt in battle against the enemy. If he hadn't forced Defteros into the shadows, then perhaps this would not have come to pass.

Hakurei should have been Pope.

"Take the Gemini cloth with you," Sage said to Defteros. "It might not be possible for you to wear it at the moment, but I can assure you that the time will come."

Sage didn't immediately tend to his wounds after the others had left and instead watched the stars. He deserved to feel the pain. The prophecy had come to pass after all. Defteros had tried to kill him but at Aspros' command, and there could only be one Gemini Saint but the Defteros had earned the title rather than usurped it from his elder brother.

Sage looked down Sanctuary to the Cancer Temple. Brother, do you know how lucky we are? If we were born just a day earlier, we would have been Geminis. Then what would have become of us?


End file.
